The present invention relates to cooling technology for electronic chips, and more specifically, to the cooling of chips having cooling fins.
Various types of heat exchange fins have been operably connected to electronic chips to cool the chip circuitry. Typically, the fins cooled by a forced air flow. The present invention applies to a cooling fin which is conduction cooled by direct contact with a cooling block.